ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Danger Liam
Liam O'Niel (born August 19, 1979 in Wolverhampton, England) better know by his ring name Danger Liam, is an English professional wrestler presently signed with Xtreme Wrestling Alliance. O'Niel initially rose to popularity as one half of the tag team the War Machine with then employers world Xtreme wrestling alongside his wrestling trainer Gigantor. As a team they won gold only a few times but were regarded as the greatest tag teams in the company's history. O'Niel is a 3 time world champion with the wXw, and is a 3 time SCW World Heavyweight Champion as well as having a UMW World Championship run. Cubes is currently the XWA reigning Tag Team Champion. Early life Liam was fond of wrestling from a very young age his favorite wrestlers being Bret Hart, Razor Ramon and William Regal, from the second he saw his first ever Wrestling match he knew that wrestling was going to be his Career path. Over time Liam continued to watch wrestling and he and his younger brother William used to practice moves in a home made wrestling ring that was stored in the family garage. When Liam reached the Age of 16 he and friend used to go to a local youth club where they were able to have small wrestling events wrestling each other for fun and the slightest bit of cash which was never what it was about. He wrestled under the name of Mixture with a selection costumes that were used for old Halloween outfits he would wear. Wrestling career Elite Wrestling Alliance Getting Started When Liam reached the age of 22 he tried to get himself into the Elite Wrestling Alliance however was turned away due to a lack of real wrestling training but was told he had potential. He looked for a long time to fins himself a trainer and eventually teamed up with Gigantor a Birmingham wrestling Legend to learn how to wrestle. After over a year training Liam finally made his professional Wrestling Debut under the Name of Angelus (A Character he was able to develop himself) on the 6th of December 2002 against Electra in the Elite Wrestling Alliance. After wrestling in the EWA for nearly a year Liam was given his first real chance at Stardom to become the first ever Xtreme champion. He faced off against the very man he wrestled his first match against, Electra in a Xtreme Match and was able to win on the outside of the ring after hitting a Vertical Exploder, the move he was then using a finisher. Building a Reputation After becoming Xtreme Champion Liam teamed up with EWA Commissioner 'Manic' Max Le'Bronx to form the Alliance and after recruiting 3 other members the team became the Alliance World Order (aWo). Soon after Liam and Max became EWA Tag Team Champions mostly due to Max's connections in the company. North Star Championship Wrestling After the unfortunate close down of the EWA Liam became a Superstar in the NSCW which was running as a small Indy promotion only broadcasting online to there Hardcore fans. It was here that Liam was forced to create a new persona for himself since a set of odd copyrights kept him from using the Angelus name and character. As he realized the potential of just being himself it came while watching an old tape of one of his Ladder matches that the name 'Danger' was spawned. He was as single wrestler for only week before introducing the NSCW to Gigantor who from that point on was Liam's partner. The two teamed up with 'Sweden's strongest Man' Magnus Nielson to form the War Machine and go on to dominate to company. Only weeks after forming the War Machine Liam and Gigantor beat St. Anger and Duke Nasty to become the NSCW Tag Team Champions. While competing the NSCW Liam also joined up with the Dublin Wrestling organization where he was able to become Dublin's finest after only a Week. However due to a lack of funding the DWO was closed down and Liam became the ONLY Dublin's Finest Champion. World Xtreme Wrestling Moving On After a horrific accident in the NSCW, in which Liam fell from the top of a 20 foot Ladder into the crowd, Liam was out of action for a 5 months. Liam was unable to return to the NSCW due to problems with the Management staff for attempting the move he should have never done and so instead Liam joined World Xtreme Wrestling. First Year In the wXw Liam teamed up with a man that he met in the DWO by the name of William McAulife (The Angel) to form 7t2, the name also shared by the band that he William Sarah and Will's wife Kim had. On the 31st of October 2004 The Angel got his first ever title thanks to his partnership with Liam as the two became the wXw Tag Team Champions in a TLC Match ending the longest Tag Title reign in wXw History. The two unfortunately lost the Tag Team title a few weeks later and because of that the two started to disintegrate and eventually split up as a Team. Liam got 5 months break while the wXw sorted out a few problems but when he came back he and The angel were back as a team and they were as Strong as Ever. Liam and The Angel proved that they were a great team over the few weeks after they came back. After being the Last RAGE TV Superstar eliminated from the wXw number one contenders Battle royal Liam was given a chance against Nelson Capote on the 4th of April's episode of RAGE TV. Liam and Nelson Battled Long and hard and Liam became the World Champion after a Danger Driver in the middle of the ring. On the Same night his partner The Angel became wXw Television Champion in a match equally as brilliant. A Change in regular showings The following week Liam and the Angel had a chance to become the ultimate Champions on RAGE TV however were unable to capture the Tag Team gold for a Second Time. The Angel also suffered an unfortunate loss of his Title. The following Friday on Carnage Liam lost his first match back in the wXw after the Angel walked out of a Match causing Liam to get Pinned. After The Angel left the business for good and Liam lost his World Championship Liam again turned to Gigantor who was at that time in the wXw and a practicing Amish man. The two men reformed the War Machine and managed to get 4 of the greatest Tag Team title reigns in wXw history under there belt as well as entertaining the fans all the way. Match Records Supreme Championship Wrestling Stepping it Up While he was competing in the wXw Liam decided that he would try for a company that had been in his mind for almost a year. The date finally came (May 22, 2005) and Liam got his dark matches on SCW's Sunday Night Slam and after competing and winning in both he became a new face on the SCW Roster. The Dangerous One’s first big break came only a month after his debut in the company when he was selected as one of the ten competitors in the Rampage Rumble (2). Over the next month Liam took challenge with a fellow Englishman the Party Animal that then culminated in the first Animals Rules match in SCW history. The match, thought by some to be the highlight of the night, pushed both men to their limit but in the end it was the Animal that managed to prove why it was an Animals Rules contest. Hardcore Through and Through This match however proved that Liam could compete with the best that SCW has to offer and within only a matter of weeks Liam was wrestling in his first title contest in his native land of England when he squared off against Frankie Hollywood, a match that earned Liam his first SCW Championship (3). A few weeks later Liam defended that title in his greatest SCW match to date when he squared off against the 7 foot giant Apocalypse in a Ladder match. Although he was the champion, Liam was heading into this contest as the underdog as he would be facing a former National Champion. This however didn’t faze the eager young champion as he fought with all he had to slay the beast and regained his title (4). National Hero It wasn’t until March 2006 that someone was finally able to claim the Gold from the hands of the Dangerous One and after his loss Liam decided to change his goal and step up for the National Championship. However before he could get to that Liam had the small matter of a group of yobish stars named the Ruff Ryderz to deal with (5). After dealing with that problem and now with a firm backing behind him Liam finally proved that he had bettered himself over the prior months when he defeated Iceman to become the National Champion (6). Liam’s biggest accomplish to date is a near one year streak of wins in single competition on SNS which came to a crashing end (all be it by dubious means) when he lost the National Championship to relative newcomer Tony Revvok. Ever Resilient however it didn't take long for Liam to get back atop the National Division (7). A week after winning back is title Liam was appearing on SCW programming convinced that he was in-fact the German Supreme Reich. This confusion lasted for the latter part of the year 2006 and culminated at Wrestlefest V when Liam squared off against Apocalypse. World at his feet With 2006 ending on such a high Liam was set for 2007 however his best laid plans fell apart (8), and as February rolled around things went from bad to worse for the Dangerous One as he lost his National Championship (9) and fell into somewhat of a rut. By the time June's Rage PPV Rolled around Liam's rut still hadn't budged as Liam stepped into the ring with 'The New Haven Behemoth' Shan Toril. The Dangerous One fought and fought to try and prove himself as a world caliber athlete but still he was shown the bitter sweet taste of defeat. (10) This was a turning point in Liam's career as the Dangerous One snapped ... he started to refuse to believe that all of these losses were down to himself and one week later on SNS he started placing blame on everyone but himself ... but mostly on his partner in 7t3 'The Party Animal'. This little blame game continued week after week while the rest of the World Division were concerned with the Ultimate Ghoul, The Danger Man's little streak was all that was playing on his mind. (11) The Danger Man's first victory in over 5 months eventually came the week after Rampage (12) and from there Liam's new blame the world attitude sent him slingshoting into a huge match with the World Champion Shan Toril. This match however proved to take The Purple Menace out of action for a few months (13). An Amazing return to form The ever arrogant Cube then made his shocking return as SCW Frostbite attacking 'The Animal' who was also making his return and helping cost Mr. Cross the control over SCW (14). From there The Dangerous One was on a mission against 'The Animal' making claim after claim that it was his fault that The Danger Man has been overlooked in the SCW. In the months that followed Liam took this feud with the Animal and stepped it up week in week out. The first match the two squared off in saw Liam forcing The Animal to wrestle with one arm. A scenario that saw him coming out on top, the two went on to trade interference over the next weeks leading into the third EVER Animals Rules match at Aggression (15). After finishing up with the Animal the Dangerous One made it very clear that his next goal in the SCW was again to work towards the SCW World Championship. Ca$hing in One week after going through the brutal Animals Rules match the Dangerous One was back on SCW TV setting his sights on the gold he felt he so rightly deserved. (16) From there the Purple Menace would go on to defeat Cash to earn himself a shot at the gold leading to possibly the biggest match in Liam's life when he squared off against Jack Cash at Massacre inside the devastating Torture Chamber. After a match for the ages the Dangerous One walked out victorious capturing his first EVER SCW World Championship and realizing his true potential. However it wasn't long before Liam's ego got the better of him as two weeks later after trying to prove himself a fighting champion by giving out a title match to RTG the Danger Man's gold was taken from him by none other than Dr. holiday. (17) The next two weeks saw the Dangerous One near losing his mind in a bid to regain his gold ... he attacked the Holiday Man along with Nick Wallace all after securing his title shot in a TLC match, again with Jack Cash. His hard work paid off however as the Purple Warrior managed to capture the gold a second time (18) Taming The Wild Beast The Dangerous One’s second title reign would see him locking back into a heated battle with once friend The Beast, formerly The Party Animal. As Liam was fending off attacks from Jack Cash as he again tried to take the Championship Liam found himself falling to a series of black outs and attacks that were later discovered to be the doings of The Beast. These attacks led to the men in charge granting The Beast a chance to prove himself against the Champion. After an impressive win against the Purple Menace The Beast soon found himself granted number one contendership, which he quickly capitalized on to become SCW World Champion (19). This defeat didn’t sit well with the Purple Wonder, although it did give him a new found respect form the SCW faithful who the following week stood on there feet in applause at the efforts the champion had put in against the feared Beast. Two week later the two men had a re-match at the one of the greatest SCW PPV’s Rampage where they planned to settle there score once and for all in a Torture Chamber, which again saw the Cube prevailing to become a 3-time world champion. However on the night of Rampage as one rival was finally silenced a new challenger became the Purple Wonder new pressing matter as the Scotsman, and former National and Hardcore Champion Nick Wallace won the SCW Rampage Rumble leading to the two men squaring up at Wrestlefest. Notes (2) Unfortunately Liam’s big match didn’t pan out as he suffered the first elimination of the match at the hands of SCW Hall Of Famer Wolfen (What a way to go.) (3) It was a grueling contest that allowed Liam to showcase the talents that made him a known name on the indie circuit. The contest however took somewhat of an untoward turn as Liam was able to trick the 80's Sensation before drilling him in the side of the head with a perfect Dan-Ja Vu that allowed him to capture his first title in the form of the SCW Hardcore Championship. (4) During the final months of 2005 Liam lost his title in a 4 way dance only to take it back in a second Ladder match at the grandest event in SCW history Wrestlefest IV. Liam showed his determination and wowed the crowd as he defeated the 7 foot giant a second time proving himself as a true SCW Superstar. (5) The Dangerous One decided to team with Slayne and eventually The Party Animal to form 7t3 a team that went on to remove almost all reminisce of the Ruff Ryderz from the SCW. (6) From there 7t3 seemed dominant as TPA held the World title and Slayne temporally held the Hardcore title. (7) Liam battled against not only Revvok but also the fierce Iceman in a grueling Triple Threat contest that saw Liam re-gain his shinny championship but also pick up a nasty head wound that lead the Dangerous One into a huge mental breakdown. It was this time in an Epic 3 Stage contest consisting of Submission, First Blood and Ladder. For the second year in a row the two battled, with each sickening head shot Liam switched between his two 'personas'. Just as all looked bleak and the Giant ripped the National Championship from the ceiling the ever cocky Englishman pulled out one last trick and as the decision became overturned within a split second Liam managed to capture the pin for a flawless victory. (8) Liam's plan consisted of tricking Reich into a competition for the coveted SCW World Championship by revealing that his mental illness was a sham. A plan that fell apart when Reich left the SCW for good at Wrestlefest V. (9) The title was taken a second time in a Chamberjack Match against Iceman. A match that many saw as being somewhat controversial. (10) Toril took the fight to Liam beating him to a point that he could be covered with one foot. (11) The Ghoul was eventually toppled by the Dangerous One (With the majority of the help coming form the rest of the world division) at Rampage! (12) This win came in a Tag Match with the bulk of the victory being down to Liam partner Shan Toril (13) Liam was taken out of action thanks to a sickening assault from Toril before the bell had even rang ... This attack lead Liam all across the arena and ended with him being humiliated again by Toril who pinned the down challenger on a stretcher. (14) This attack came during a 6 man tag match between The Animal Jack Cash and Boss Minor against Shan Toril Iceman and Chris Novak. (15) A Match that the Dangerous One was able to win, all be it through some rather controversial means. (16) The Danger Man took his opportunity that night to send a message to then World Champion Jack Ca$h with the help of a steal chair. (17) All be it with a HUGE assist from Nick Wallace. (18) Liam's second capture of the Gold came at Payback against Dr. Holiday a match that saw a member of the audience get into the action along with the awaited return of IceMan. (19) This victory however was hugely tainted by the help of an angry Jack Cash who was looking to punish the Dangerous One for what he called a spout of ‘luck’ in previous weeks. Match Records Xtreme Wrestling Association Over a year after having his last match in SCW, and after his life took a few twists and turns the Dangerous One made his wrestling return to a new company by the name of XWA in February 2010. Along with the return of the Danger Man however the XWA also saw the long awaited return of Gigantor, and with it the rebirth of the War Machine. This rebirth however lasted no longer than 2 weeks as Gigantor soon found himself being bought in on a new company called Ultimate Mayhem Wrestling, with G in charge it wasn't long until Liam turned up. Match Records Ultimate Mayhem Wrestling On the second week of UMW, during a match between two men the Dangerous One knows very well (Jack Cash & Chris Novak) Cubes made his UMW debut attacking both men resulting in a no contest. Over the following weeks the Dangerous One did his best to cause problems for both men the using his connections with the boss (Gigantor) got his first match to be for the UMW World Championship which he won through rather dubious means. A month later Liam lost that title to Chris Novak and within weeks of the company making that rather shocking mistake CM Holden (UMW Owner) has sold up shop and Liam was again left looking for another new start. Match Records Xtreme Wrestling Alliance Mid way through 2010 the Dangerous One made his debut with the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance with an unfortunate loss to Jack Hazard. From there however the Danger Man would go on a 3 match win streak (picking up the first XWA HardCore title on his way) which was again only stopped by Jack Hazard. However in their third match Liam picked up the victory to prove that he was in many ways the better of the two. From there Cubes had a very impressive HardCore title reign that would go on to last until November. In September much against his will Liam was forced to join the Legion ... as a way of protecting Sarah, and his personal referee Jen. But over the next few weeks it became apparent that Liam was not only happy to be apart of the Legion but was trying with all his might to take control of the group while DJS was out of action. Although he was a part of the Legion however Cubes continued to have issues with Jack Hazard (who was also a member of the group) which lead to the Purple Warrior costing Hazard his chance at the XWA World Championship. Only weeks later Liam went on to do the same to Diamond Jack Sabbath before revealing that his time within the Legion he was always looking to destroy them from the inside which he was somewhat successful in doing so when he and Tempest took control of the XWA defeating Legion and Rated X in the process while also capturing the XWA Tag Team Championships. This title reign was sullied however after the decision was reversed after Rated X complained that the count had been made by Liam’s personal referee and not by the designated XWA official for the match. Over the course of the next few months things didn’t go to brilliantly for the Purple Menace as he only managed to capture one victory over Drama, but come the end of May Liam found himself in the XWA Grand Prix tournament which would crown a number one contender to the XWA World Championship. Liam defeated XWA Legends Tempest and Den Bennett on the way to the finals of the tournament but fell unfortunately shy of winning to EBR. After that loss Liam only took part in two other match’s in the XWA before making a somewhat abrupt leave of absence from the XWA, which still continues to this day. To date Liam hasn’t wrestled for over almost two years. Match Records Sarah In late August 1996 Sarah met Danger Liam in a small club in Stourbridge Endland. The two hit it off straight way and in mid May 1997 tied the knot. When Liam started to wrestle in NSCW Sarah decided that it was time to place her self in the public eye by becoming his wrestling manager. The two have worked together since and Sarah has even been known to help Liam win matches on occasion. She is SCW's little Princess of Punk ... well according to Liam anyway. Sarah arrived in Supreme Championship Wrestling a month after Liam made his debut. Sarah has been the woman at Liam's side. Sarah kept rather quite in SCW as she doesn't really feel much need to go over the top with the dramatics since nine time out of ten Liam will do it for her. However when Liam suffered his mental anguish at Hallowe'en Havoc Sarah quickly found her voice and for a long time was the spokes woman from Liam's career. After Liam lost his job with SCW he patter around for a few weeks before apparently having an affair with a member of the Wolverhampton Wonderers women's team. This lead to Liam and Sarah getting a divorce in September 2009 and cause Liam's life to spiral a little of its normal course. The Danger Zone The Danger Zone is a place where the Dangerous One does all of his talking to the world, it began back in the NSCW while Liam was still working as a Janitor. He would take time out from his job and record interviews in the broom closet at his place of work. This evolved on and on throughout Liam's career to a point that he now has a full Danger Zone set with the SCW. To date the Danger Zone has a reputation of being the place where all of Liam's comedy shines through be it from him interviewing men in costumes to him acting out full matches with action figures. All in all the Danger Zone is a staple of the Dangerous Ones career. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ' ** Vertical Exploder (EWA & NSCW) as The Ego Dent (SCW, XWA & UMW) ** Danger Driver (wXw) - Pumphandle driver ** DanJa Vu (SCW, XWA & UMW) - Shining Wizard ** Rubik’s Twist (UMW) - Spinning Impailer * '''Singature Moves ' ** Rubik's 360 - Houston Hangover ** Speedsolving - Ranhei ** Danger Drop 1.0 - Gunn Stinger ** Danger Drop 2.0 - Pepsi Plunge (Diving double underhook facebuster) ** Two Turn Solution - Sharpshooter ** Two Sides Solved - Butterfly Bodylock (Double underhook lock / body scissors combo) ** Danger Paver - MizLine ** Sticker Peal - Tiger Uppercut ** Erno Lock - Ring Post and Inverted Figure Fours ** Big Dec - Running Hip Thrust ** Barricade Run (Diving Clothesline from the barricade) ** Springboard Corner Dropkick * '''Managers ** Manic Max Le’Bronx (EWA) ** Magnus Nielson (NSCW) ** Sarah (NSCW, wXw, SCW) ** Kira McAulife (wXw) * Nicknames ** The Danger Man ** The Dangerous One ** The Purple Wonder ** The Purple Meance ** The Human Rubik’s Cube ** Cubes * Entrance Themes ** 'The Dope Show' – Marilyn Manson (NSCW) ** 'Love in an Elevator' - Aerosmith (War Machine/NSCW) ** ‘Firefly’ – Breaking Benjamin (wXw) ** ‘Firefly’ – Covered by 7t2 (wXw) ** ‘A Box Full Of Sharp Objects’ – The Used (War Machine/wXw, SCW, XWA & UMW) Championships and Accomplishments and National Championships]] * Elite Wrestling Alliance ** EWA Hardcore Champion (2) ** EWA Tag Team Champion (w. Manic Max) * North Star Championship Wrestling ** NSCW Tag Team Champion (w. Gigantor) * Dublin Wrestling Organisation ** Dublin’s Finest * World Xtreme Wrestling ''' ** wXw Tag Team Champon (3) (w. William McAulife) ** wXw World Champion (2) ** wXw Tag Team Champion (w. Gigantor) ** wXw Holy Grail for best Team (w. William McAulife) ** wXw Undisputed Champion ** Only Team Inducted to the wXw Hall Of Fame (w. Gigantor) * '''Supreme Championship Wrestling ** SCW Hardcore Championship (2) ** SCW National Championship (2) ** SCW World Championship (3) * Ultimate Mayhem Wrestling ** UMW World Champion (First) * Xtreme Wrestling Alliance ** XWA HardCore Champion (First) (2) ** XWA Tag Team Champion (w. Tempest) (First) Merchandise *'T-Shirts' ** Danger Liam – Don’t Die To Meat Me Live To Love Me ** Danger Liam – Because I’m Better Than You ** Danger Liam – 8-Bit Retro ** Danger Liam – Reversible Checked Tee ** Danger Liam – Danger Zone Tee ** Danger Liam – Vintage Rubik’s Cube Tee ** Danger Liam – Complicated Yet Do-Able Tee ** Modified Apocalypse Tee – Danger Liam Meets his END!! AS IF!! * Action Figures ** SCW Action Figures Series 10 * Misc ** Danger Taco ** Danger Slushi ** Danger Liam Official Purple and Black 3x3 Cube ** Danger Liam Poster’s ** Danger Zone Poster’s * Sarah ** Posters ** SCW Series 13 Action Figure ** I’m With the Danger Man Tee and Panties. External links * Danger Liam on Facebook Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:British characters Category:EWA Wrestlers Category:XWA Wrestlers Category:World Champions Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011